pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinner and a Show
The fifty-fifth episode of Season 38. The neighborhood has an outdoor dinner theater, and Phineas and Ferb are asked to come up with some sort of act for it. Doofenshmirtz participates in the show to try and get everyone to obey him. Episode Summary Everyone in the suburbs is getting excited for their yearly dinner and a show. It was fortunate enough that one of their friend's moms was in charge of it all. It was Heidi's mom. Phineas and Ferb are busy wondering what the dinner is going to be. Suddenly, Heidi's mom comes up to the boys and asks if they can perform in the show in place for Ford. They wonder why Ford can't perform. Heidi's mom says it's because he doesn't prefer acting after the talent show he entered earlier in the summer. Phineas says that's understandable, so the boys start planning their big act. Then, they wonder where Perry went. Perry goes into a trash can to his lair. Monogram reports that Doofenshmirtz is in his area, so he needs to go incognito since his family would be nearby. Perry is suddenly decked out in a tux and toupee. They send Perry off. Moments later, the show is about to start. Jeremy finishes his prelude music on his guitar, and the show gets started. Appetizers are served as well. The first performance is Caleb and Dylan's comedy act. Everyone laughs their heads off. Meanwhile, Doof is sitting at a table, munching on the onion ring appetizers. He sees Perry is all fancied up for the show. He traps Perry in his seat. He tells Perry the reason he's here is because he has signed up to act in the show. In his act, he'll get everyone to obey him. He's going to use a tactic Perry might remember from before. After the comedy act, Heidi's sister, Haley, performs a flute solo. However, Buford's snoring interrupts everything. The crew has no choice but to kick him out of the audience, right as they start serving the chicken wings for dinner. After the solo, Baljeet brings back Little Jeet for a ventriloquist act. After that, Isabella does the Izzy's Got the Frizzies. After that, it's Doof's act. He can't wait to perform. Perry sees him in cowboy getup and realizes what he's about to do. He starts singing the same song he sang earlier this summer. Perry knows what he needs to do. He gets out a boomerang he also managed to get earlier in the summer and throws it at his hat. Again, everyone boos at him. Doof is booed off the stage. Then, it's time for dessert. Vivian has made flan for dessert. Then, it was time for Phineas and Ferb's act. It was spectacular. They combined elements from the Paper Pelican Floor Show, their magic show, their rollercoaster musical, and their reenactment of the Trojan War. Everyone thought it was the most awesome thing they ever saw. Candace doesn't even bother getting her mom because it would've been too late anyways. Songs *''Haley's Flute Solo'' *''Izzy's Got the Frizzies'' *''Yodel Odel Obey Me'' *''Rollercoaster'' (remix) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Heidi's mom: "I don't suppose you two could fill in for tonight's show?" *Phineas: "Yes, yes we can" Ferb's Line "And that's a wrap" Whatcha Doin Phineas Perry's entrance to lair A trash can Evil Jingle None Continuity *Heidi's mom mentions Ford entering a talent show ("Ford and the Talent Competition") *Perry wears the butler suit ("The Remains of the Platypus") *Baljeet has Little Jeet ("Cheer Up, Candace") *Isabella performs "Izzy's Got the Frizzies" ("Robot Rodeo") *Doofenshmirtz uses a past scheme to get everyone to obey him ("Bubble Boys") *Phineas and Ferb combine past projects for their act ("De Plane! De Plane!", "Sipping With the Enemy", "Rollercoaster: the Musical!", "Troy Story") Allusions *'The Daily Show With Jon Stewart': Caleb and Dylan's comedy act has a backdrop similar to the Daily Show studio Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38